Teen Titans: next generation
by SadNLonely14
Summary: When Beast boy gets the Titans 17 years into the future, The Titans of the future don't know they have parents and goes on the mission to bring them together. Prepare for some exposure, and untold secrets of the Titans. GUYS KEEP IN MIND THAT EVERYTHING IN THIS STORY ARE MADE UP! DON'T TAKE IT SO SERIOUSLY, AND I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS!
1. Characters

Rob/Star

Jocelyn: (Black hair, Green eyes,) The leader of the group stole most of Robin's traits. Extremely strict and overprotective when it comes to crime and has little sympathy. (especially when she's angry). She's nice though...ish. The father figure.

Age:15

Code name: Sky

Power(s): Can fly, green starbolts

August: (Reddish orangish hair, blue eyes) Stole most of Starfire's traits. Very cheerful and shy most of the time. Very passionate and loveable. Gets bullied by his sister

Age:14

Code name: Red Robin

Power(s): Blue starbolts

Dove (OC)/ Blue Beetle

Valerie:(Black hair, Light skin, Light brown eyes) Loves clothes...for some reason and she must look good wherever she goes. Always smiling and having fun. Not really into bugs tho...but she really likes to put bug designs on her clothes and accessories.

Age:16

Codename: Angel

Power(s): The balance of darkness and light; Yin-Yang

Bb/Rae

Andrew: (White hair, Red eyes) He's surprisingly hyper at times, and really serious when he needs to be. Loves playing videogames, Really goes with the flow. Always wants to see smiles on people's faces. If he finds out your not having a good day, he'll pull you over and give you that 'tell-me-what- happened' look. Mother figure

PS: Beast boy is NOT his father

Age:17

Codename: Hades

Power(s): bone manipulation

Audrey: ( flowing black hair, Piercing blue and violet eyes) Can be very mysterious when she wants to be. She is very honest and truthful. Seriously if she doesn't like something she'll tell you. She is very scary and isn't the type to play with, but once you get to know her what she says or does shouldn't offend you. Likes teasing her siblings and friends about their crushes. Do not get on her bad side! Trust me it won't be pretty.

Ps: Again, Beast boy is not the father.

Age:16

Codename: Phoenix

Power(s): fire manipulation, biokinesis

Abigail: (Violet hair with purple highlights, green eyes, smokey white skin) Took most of Beast boy's personality. She's prankster of the group. Cheerful all the time. Likes cracking jokes and playing videogames. She loves meeting new people, the problem is that she's not cautious about trusting people. She's the outcast at school tho, gets rumored about often. (Andrew is the only one who knows about this) Still she keeps a smile on her face.

Age:15

Codename: RavenClaw (no I don't watch Harry Potter it's just that I like the name)

Power(s): The ability to shapeshift into a raven, telekinesis

Aliani: (Green hair and skin, violet eyes) Took most of Raven's traits. She's the quiet shy type. Loves reading and taking naps (got that from beast boy) gets bullied at school because of the color of her skin. Always comes home crying and upset. But most of the time she's calm.

Age:14

Codename: Moonlight

Power(s): cloning, telekinesis

Cy/Bee

Callan and Liam: (Brown skin, and eyes, Black hair) These twins love mechanics. They really like honey. They're chill and kinda like Andrew a bit but more calm. Liam is fair and square and Callan is more of a I'm-not taking-no-for-an-answer type of kid. They get along very well because the have the same interests in sports and mechanical engineering.

Ages:16

Codenames: Wasp and Hornet

Power(s): the ability to shrink into the sizs of a bee, flight

Information on Dove... Basically to sum it up she's Raven's twin and she's the complete opposite of her... Um they don't get along like they used too, but they did when they grew older

Anyways like and comment


	2. How Touching

May 17, 2016

It was a normal day at the Titans tower. Nightwing was showing Jocelyn some tricks with his staff, Starfire was playing with August, Cyborg was making some small adjustments to the Titans new communicators with Liam sitting on a stool by him(of course with safety goggles), Bumble Bee was teaching Callan some leadership lessons and to know what to do when something happens kinda stuff, Jaime(Blue Beetle) was teaching Valerie how to speak basic Spanish, Beast boy was was playing tickle monster with Andrew and Abigail, and finally Dove and Raven was teaching Aliani and Audrey how to read.

It was actually kinda quiet, until a knock was heard at the door.

"I'll get it!" Yelled August as he rushed to the door.

"Wait!" Nightwing yelled back. He just realized that he was too short to reach the doorknobs. "I got it okay." Nightwing smiled at his son as he rushed off to go play with his little sister. "You came early today." Said Nightwing as he noticed who was behind the door.

"Yeah I had to take Max to work." Replied Adriana. Adriana was Batman's adopted daughter but didn't know that her real father is the Joker. Long story short, She and Nightwing have secretly been friends since he was Robin.

Nightwing frowned as they walked to the ops room,"In Batman's batmobile?... That you stole? For the 25th time"

Adriana chuckled nervously and said "Well, at least Max got to work safely!"

Nightwing just rolled his eyes and proceed to go sit on the couch next to Starfire.

"Adriana's here!" Said Adriana, and the kids just started pouring over her.

"Okay okay!" Laughed, Adriana as they snuggled against her.

"I missed you." Audrey said as she hugged tighter. "I missed you too, now who wants waffles?!" Asked Adriana as she walked to the fridge to get them.

" We finished tweaking the communicators y'all!"

Cyborg and Liam came into the room with the new communicators. They're unbreakable, built-in alert systems just in case they get into the wrong hands, different colored LED lights for the corresponding person, a camera, phone, and a bunch of extra stuff.

Little Liam, kindly handed over the communicators to the older Titans. As he was doing so, the alert signal went off causing the kids to scream.

"Ow..." Raven winced at the annoying sound of kids screaming and the alarm.

"Titans trouble!" Yelled Nightwing. The Titans started for the computer to check where it was coming from.

"It's coming fwom the park neaw main stweet!" Five year old Jocelyn said pretending to be her dad.

Nightwing and Starfire chuckled at their daughter's pronouncing . They were glad she was trying to help but of course she's too young to put up with missions yet.

"Thanks Jocelyn but I think I got this." Nightwing smiled as he lifted Jocelyn to go back to playing.

"Titans GO!!!" Nightwing yelled as the team started heading for the garage.

"Wait!!" The twins yelled. The Titans turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"Who's gonna take care of the kids?" Dove asked. "Yeah we can't just leave them here..." Raven added looking back at her kids running around playing. She remembered the last time they didn't realize their mother and father left. It didn't go well.

Garfield just went to go hug his worried girlfriend to reassure her that everything will be alright. "Don't worry Adriana's here, and she made waffles so you shouldn't worry too much..."

Beast boy has really grown up. It's like ever since Tokyo he's found his place. He stopped serving everyone tofu, He stopped joking around(he only uses jokes to cheer people up), He's stopped using Beast boy and uses his real name, and most obvious he isn't green anymore. As soon as he turned 18 the cure for his illness has been successful... without his father.

"Si. Garfield is right Adriana's here so there is nothing to worry about." Said Jaime also hugging his girlfriend.

"Gracias, Jaime..." Dove whispered softly. She's glad she has a boyfriend like him. She gets to learn another language.

"Star, go tell Adriana she's babysitting again." Nightwing demand. And as directed, she did as was told and flew into the living room.

"Mommy!!" Jocelyn and August went to hug her as soon as she landed on the floor. Adriana looked confused until she noticed Starfire. "Hey Star, is something wrong?"

"Yes, you will be doing the babysitting for this mission" Starfire said.

Adriana frowned as she took the waffles out of the toaster "I thought I was gonna be able to go on a mission this time." She was really hoping she'd go on a mission, but she keeps forgetting that these kids are 4 to 7 years old. They obviously can't take care of themselves, and that's why she's there, to take care of the kids when something comes up.

"I am sorry friend Adriana, but it is only for the safety of our little bumgorfs." Star smiled snuggling on to her two lovely children.

"Oh fine, I'll make sure nothing happens to them. I promise." Adriana said giving her last serving of waffles to Andrew. He smiled sweetly as he sat on the couch to eat with Callan and Liam.

"Thank you very much Adriana." And with that the young alien flew to the garage.

"Okay Titans let's go!" Bumblebee exclaimed as the team drove off one by one into the city.

"Hey! I'm the leadoh!"

"No I am!"

"Stop it Cal! I'm the leadoh!"

"No your not!!"

Jocelyn and Callan have been fighting over who gets to be the leader for about an hour. Adriana had her chin sitting on her hand until she heard the kids bickering.

"Hey!? What's the problem?"

The kids had their backs to each other not saying a word. So Valerie did all the talking. "Joce and Cal are arguing on who should be the leader."

Adriana sighed. 'Kids' she thought. "Look guys it doesn't matter who's first. As long as you guys are playing together." The woman went over to them. The kids were hesitant at first but they nodded they're heads in understanding.

"I'm sowy Cal."

"I'm sorry too Joce"

"How touching..." Clapped a figure in the shadows. Spooked, the children ran towards Adriana who was looking for who's voice that belonged too.

The figure came out of the shadows revealing himself. He wore a mask that covered his face. He wore interestingly metal armor.

"Who are you?"

"I... Am Slade, and I am here to take down the Teen Titans..." Slurred the mysterious man who calls himself Slade.

"Does he mean mommy and daddy?!" Audrey asked Adriana.

Adriana looked at the girl's eyes and noticed both of them were one color. Purple. Confused, she ignored her and looked at the man.

"What do you want from them?" Adriana asked courageously. She is not gonna let some random man get in the hands of her friends.

"Nothing more than what they've taken from me..." Slade said slowly walking towards her. The bat woman backed up as he walked towards her.

"What are you saying?"

"You wouldn't understand even if I told you."

At this point, they were so close they almost touched. 'this is so awkward...' thought Adriana, as she felt her body stiffen. For some reason she couldn't move.

Jocelyn and August, out of instinct, their eyes turned green, and they stood in a fighting stance ready for any sudden move he makes.

Slade grabbed the woman by the neck, and whispered in her ear.

'Give her back to me, and no one gets harmed...'

The man suddenly let go, the eye on his mask went wide, and he felt some force push his body to the ground. He fell with a loud thud.

Little Jocelyn and August were standing over him as he was hunched over trying to get up. He chuckled realizing that the kids must've pushed him. After all it was just him, a woman and a bunch of bratty kids.

"Do you know how much i want to destroy you?..." Slade slurred as he finally got up speaking to the kids in front of him.

"Destroy? What's a destroy?" Callan asked.

"Destroy. To put an end to the existence of something by damaging or attacking it." Audrey answered.

"How impressive. A 6 year old memorized the exact definition of something..." Slade turned and bent over to look at the girl in the eyes. His eyes widened when he saw her eyes it reminded him of someone, but he can't remember whom. "...those eyes, mesmerizing."

The man then whisper something in her ear

"Don't you ever want to just want to disappear, Audrey? Or wish you never existed? Or wish you could just forget? Could you memorize that?"

Audrey just stared for a while until she felt uncomfortable and pushed him.

"Get. Away. From. Me."

Audrey went to go hug Adriana. She was determined, but also scared at the same time.

"Can you please leave, you have no reason to be here..." Why couldn't she say that in the first place. She just let the man harass her and the kids, and she's had enough of this confusing bastard.

Slade just put his hands behind his back and said

"I always have a reason..."

Then all of a sudden the man disappeared leaving behind a puff of pink smoke. Wondering why the smoke is pink? That's because it has some type of weird chemical in it that'll cause the kids to forget who their parents are, that they have powers and that they're superheroes as well as making them fall into a deep sleep. But gladly Audrey protected herself and Adriana from that smoke.

While that was happening, the media was going wild when they heard that while on a mission the Titans had fallen into a very deep slumber, and once the woke up, they couldn't remember anything.

Who's gonna save the world now that the Titans are unable to?

Well that's all for today. Got any questions put them in the comments and vote y'all boi's


End file.
